


A little Game

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Albus Dumbledore, Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha/Omega, Horny Newt Scamander, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Newt Scamander, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Gellert Grindelwald, vampire Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Newt is stressed and needs to unwind, lucky for him there is an alpha bar that is will to help him.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	A little Game

Sometimes Newt needs to let go and unwind, if the stresses of the Ministry Job got too much for him he would go to an alpha bar. He hates his job at the Ministry they forced him to take it to keep an eye on him after the Ukrainian Ironbellys problems, and Newt felt like it was killing him. This he found was his only relief he slipped into the back and walked up to the desk “Another bad week?” The beta behind the desk asked.  
“Yes, I just need to get out of my head for a while,” Newt mumbled as the beta hands him a key.  
“Okay sweetheart go on through.” She tells him, Newt smiles at him as he walks up the stairs to the golden hallway.

Newt entered the room and closed the door behind him but not locking it, he sets the key down on the bedside table and then undresses. Folding his clothes neatly and placing them on the bedside table with the key he licked his lips he couldn’t wait for this. He was only here about two weeks ago taking one alpha after another letting them use him for their own pleasure. It helped relax him that loss of control the feel of those large hands grip his skin a little too tightly and it all said and done Newt would lock the room and sleep enjoying the way his body hurt and ached. Last time he was visited these two alphas at the same time Newt was hoping they come again, there was something about them that made Newt feel like he was dealing with dangerous creature or in their cases creatures.

The omega suspects they are vampires but as they didn’t bite him and he hasn’t seen their faces there was little to go on. He used his magic to help bind his hands behind his back and blindfold him, he then settled himself on the bed making sure he was comfortable as possible and then waited. He didn’t have to wait too long the door open moments later and Newt held his breath as the door closed again. “Well hello, there little one.” Came the smooth voice, Newt shivered as he recognised the voice and whimpered. “We have been waiting for you to return little one, have we darling?”  
“Yes, we have ordered that beta at the front desk not to let any other alphas into this room tonight.” Came another voice, Newt whimpered hearing the other alpha the thought of being alone and used by both alphas thrilled him.  
“Please.” Newt whimpered as he spread his legs to the alphas. 

There was a rustling of clothes and all Newt could do is wait to hold his breath for the first hot hands to touch his body. Both alphas looked at each other seemly having a conversation with each other without speaking, yes they were here for Newt but they weren’t planning on leaving him after they had their way with him, no this needed Omega will be coming home with them. “We have plans for you our darling boy.” Newt knew those voice he is sure of it but he couldn’t think of who they are. Both sets of hands were on his body moving him to his knees, Newt whimpered as he felt those lips on his shoulder teeth scrapping along his skin letting him feel those fangs that threaten to break his skin.  
“We are going to ruin you Newt.” The omega gasped hearing his name as he felt one alpha slips behind him and push him forward, he fell onto the other alpha’s shoulder, he smells like old book and tea with a hint of lemon. It was comforting and made him think of his childhood his time spent at Hogwarts.  
“That is a good boy, we will give you what you need.” The man behind him, as he grabs the omega’s hips and pressed the head of his cock to the redheads slick leaking hole “Look at you shake your so desperate to have a knot aren’t you?”  
“I can smell his slick from here.” The man holding Newt up purred as he watched his partner slam his cock into Newt’s body. 

The omega let out a wail as he felt the large cock fill him making him sob against the other alpha’s chest. “Does that feel god?” He rumbled as he rubbed his back, as he watched the other alpha pull out only to thrust in harder and deeper  
“So good, so full.” He whimpered, the man supporting him suddenly pushed Newt back so he was leaning flush against the alpha bucking into him. Whimpering the omega felt his legs getting pulled up and spread away.  
“Oh my darling boy your slick is just dripping out of you, it’s not just running down your thighs but down my husband’s cock. You are such a good boy for us.” He moved closer his own cock hard pressed against the already stretched hole, the blonde man stopped moving and held Newt open.  
“Just breathe.” He whispered into the omega’s ear as his partner pushed himself into Newt. Again the omega cried out arching his back sobbing as the burning pain of being stretched full, they did this to him last time but he has already by them had 5 alphas so he was nice and lost to fit the two thick cocks. “You’re doing so well little one.” The blonde alpha’s whispered.

They stilled and waited for Newt got used to the feel “Can you feel us?” Came the rumbling purr, the omega nodded as he whimpered. He could feel them both of them deep inside of him he shivered and came on his stomach just at the feel of them both inside.  
“Let’s play a little game.”  
“Game?” Came Newt panting voice as he comes down from his high  
“Yes little one a game, me and my husband will keep like this and if we stop then we will pay you and leave...” Newt whimpered at the thought “But if you beg us to stop...”  
“I won’t...” Newt moan, both men grinned at each other at the blindfolded omega.  
“But if you do, we will mate with you and take you home with is.” Newt nodded moaning as both alphas started to drive their cocks into him over and over again. This is what the omega wanted to be taken over and over again but this was never-ending his as their cocks battered his prostate. He has lost count how many times he has cum his stomach covered; the alpha growled things that made him crave more.

He can only imagine what he looks like if his brother ever saw him like this there would be hell to pay. But Newt doesn’t care this in his eyes are heaven, he isn’t sure how long they been doing this but it feels like it’s been going hours. He is now cumming dry and it started to hurt, but the alphas didn’t slow or stop. His head rested on the alpha’s shoulder behind him his body now limp as he is only being held up by these men, he felt full and he is sure that these alphas haven’t stopped cumming inside of him. His belly must be swollen and that thought just turned him on but he didn’t think he could cum any more. “P-Please...” He sobbed “S-Stop.” The alphas looked at each other grinning from ear to ear; one moved the blindfold “No.” Newt slurred.  
“Oh darling you lost the bet, you begged us to stop that means you now belong to us.” The alpha at his front tells him. 

The mask is pulled off his head and Newt blinked weakly up at the face of the alpha in front of him, he frowned as looked at a face he hasn’t seen since his 6th year at Hogwarts. “P-Professor Dumbledore?” The man Grinned at him as he rolled his hips into the omega.  
“You remembered me I was worried you would have forgotten, it’s been just a long time my beautiful boy.” He looks up to the other alpha. “I think it’s time Gellert claim our omega.” Newt felt confused as they are their mercy.  
“I think it’s, no more talking now.” The blonde alpha purred as he leaned down and sunk his fangs into the omega’s throat, Newt gasp as he realised that he was right they are vampires.  
“P-Professor...” He whimpered.  
“Shh, my darling boy.” He purred as he leaned in and kisses him on the lips before leaning down and bite onto the other side of Newt’s throat. Again Newt gasped and arched his back as he felt the alpha’s knot flood his body once again with their seed.

He soon passed out and the alphas pulled back from his throat and looked down at him. Albus smiled as he brought his wrist up to his mouth and bite down letting his blood spill as he guided it to Newt’s open mouth, Grindelwald did the same and watched as the unconscious omega swallowed every last drop. “Finally after all this time.” Albus purred  
“He is a perfect choice, my love.” They waited for their knot to go down before they pulled out of him; it was quickly followed by an overflow of cum. They cleaned themselves and Newt before leaving with him. Grindelwald killed the beta so she couldn’t talk and then they just walked out taking their new omega home with them.


End file.
